In some applications, e.g., data centers, a number of computing systems may be grouped together in proximity to one another. Operation of the computing systems may be monitored by a system administrator using another computing system, e.g., a system management device. The system management device may be coupled to the computing systems by communication links and/or a network.
The system administrator, using the system management device, may monitor operation of the computing systems in order to detect and respond to any faults. Fault alerts may be transmitted from the computing systems to the system management device via the communication links and/or the network. A fault that affects a communication link may prevent transmission of the fault alert(s) to the system management device and, thus, the system administrator.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.